


我们的家

by kate_y_sss



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: M/M, lancter, 变身特工, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_y_sss/pseuds/kate_y_sss
Summary: 大家好这里是夏至！第一次翻译同人文！感谢原作者的授权，至于本篇名字的话。。真不知道翻译成啥。 如果有不好的地方请多多包涵！谢谢w
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chp1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make It Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083121) by [robindrake93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93). 



Walter站在他那个已经被毁坏掉了的房子面前，失落的情绪淹没了他。 他告诉自己，那只是一座房子而已，但是当他看着已经沦为废墟的房子时还是不可避免地感到伤感。不得不说政府真的很擅长摧毁事物...以及人。他真的希望能有一个更好的办法来解决问题。

Lance站在了他的身边。当他看到这堆废墟时，他的眉毛都抬了起来，“Marcy真的放飞了自我。”（注1）

“她真的很无情。”Walter悲伤地答应。

Lovey站在Walter的肩膀上，蹭了蹭Walter的脖子。她轻声咕咕了两下。

Walter使自己坚强起来，然后走已经下垂的门廊。 前门部分悬挂在铰链上。 Walter穿过缝隙溜进去，停了下来。

原来挂在墙上的所有东西几乎都掉在地板上了。 玻璃烧杯和相框已经被打碎。 地板上有化学试剂灼伤的痕迹，经过已经被烧焦的墙上Walter推断出发生了一次小爆炸。风从墙上的洞吹了进来，使纸和羽毛在房子里飞舞。 空气中充满了尘土，使屋子散发出一种已经被废弃很久的感觉。Walter希望没有人在这个房子里面停留很久，因为 他使用的化学药品都是很危险的。

Walter看到装着他母亲照片的墙壁上已经被划了一条直线。虽然 每张照片都完好无损，但玻璃框都被打破了。 他跪了下来，仔细地捡起了照片。 这是无法被代替的东西。 他的衣服，小发明以及其他所有物品都可以被更换，但唯独他母亲的珍贵照片是不可代替的。Walter保存和看着这些照片时，他内心深处感到了悲伤和自豪感。 她去世已经十四年了，但Walter仍然很想念她。

Lance像一个幽灵一样徘徊在房子里面。好奇的进入了几个没有倒塌的房间中。

Walter只是隐隐约约感觉到了Lance，他已经在自己的记忆中迷失了自己，完全没精力担心间谍将要做什么。

他发现他妈妈的杯子坏了，无法修复。在他印着他妈妈脸上的陶瓷有一条巨大的裂缝。望着它，Walter充满了痛苦。他已经失去了他的房子-这所他母亲和祖母都住过的房子-还有那个破碎的马克杯-使他重新感受到失去家人的痛苦。他非常想念她。 她的去世使他完全措手不及。不是他不知道他妈妈工作的风险，他只是没有想到风险会发生在她身上。 Walter用袖子擦了擦湿润的眼睛。

Lovey再次咕咕叫，更加使劲的蹭着Walter。她甩了甩羽毛。 Walter的母亲和祖母去世后，Lovey进入了Walter的生活。 她从来不认识她们，但她知道Walter为他的家人们伤心。Walter知道，因为Lance曾经告诉过他一次。

Walter仔细地将照片和剪报收集在一起。它们因破损的房间和暴露于灰尘而有点阔会，但幸运的事它们没有受到损坏。很幸运的事，在Walter忙着拯救世界时并没有下雨。 他站了起来，转身寻找Lance。

Lance笔直的站在Walter身后，沉默着。他琥珀色的眼睛里充满了柔情和同情。 他向Walter张开双臂。Walter充满感激地走进了Lance的怀抱中。 他非常小心，确保没有压坏照片，但是Walter将脸颊放在Lance宽阔的胸膛上。（注2）

Lovey飞到Walter的卷发中。她停在了那里，她也喜欢将脸颊放在兰斯的胸口上面。

在很长的几分钟里，他们三个站在Walter唯一的家的废墟上。Walter试图不哭在Lance衣服上。Lance总是穿着如此漂亮，昂贵的西装。而且他们都带电了，所以水和Lance的西装对于哭泣的人来说不是一个很好的组合。Walter在Lance变得烦躁的那一刻之前，他拉开了他们的距离。 “我准备好了。”

Lance看起来很惊讶。 “您还想要什么？”

沃尔特再次环顾四周。 所有重要的东西都拿在他手中，他的工作内容也都得到了备份。 他一直在进行的实验已被破坏，因此需要从头开始重新进行。 “其他一切都是可以被替代的。”

Lance点了点头表示知道了。 他带领Walter回到了现实世界中。漂亮的跑车停在的位置正式在他们最后一次去沃尔特家时停的位置，Lance在同一地点等候着他门。 Lance在车上瞥了一眼沃尔特。 “准备好回家了吗？”

在他们彻底摧毁Walter的家之后，组织很乐意为Walter提供一所新房子。Walter接受了它，真的。 但是那一栋新的房子还没有回家的感觉。 他觉得自己像个幽灵在陌生的大厅里徘徊。 Walter对Lance微笑。 “是的！”他强调了尾音。（注3）

Lance笑了，他们在路上加速前进。任务结束后，Ears告诉他们，他们的团队认为Lance是飙车之王。那个想法并不只是Ears有。即使是在城镇对面，Lance也能在几分钟之内将他们带到Walter的新房子。（注4）

Walter的心在他的胸膛里碰碰地跳动着。 他依旧热爱速度，热爱生命中的奔忙在Lance的手中。 他下车笑了起来，走到他的新房子。

注1:原文为Marcy really outdid herself. 如果逐字翻译是她真的超越了自己，翻译成中文怎么看怎么奇怪就改了一下。  
注2:原文为耳朵而不是脸颊。  
注3:我不清楚Walter和Lance所属的机构中文翻译是什么。  
注4:原文为沥青之王


	2. Chapter 2

Lovey又回到了Walter的肩膀上。

这所房子比他的上一栋大的多，是充满米色墙壁的可怕地方。 Walter想要粉刷墙壁，但有时他也感到有必要将其拆除，因此最终他什么也没做。 他走上台阶到门口，拿出钥匙。 首先，他试图将上下颠倒的钥匙插入。 他立马转了过去以使Lance看不到自己的错误。 最终，他将门解锁并推开。

屋子里散发着新房子独有的味道，微弱的木材和新鲜的油漆。 有硬木地板和纯白的墙壁。 家具是传统风格，但是显得很生硬，就像是样品房一样。

Walter脱下他的运动鞋，把钥匙随手丢在门边的碗里。

Lovey飞进了房子。尽管这间房子对于各自来说不怎么友好，但她还是栖息在壁炉上方。

Lance跟着Walter走进去，还脱下了皮鞋。这是一个很明确的信号，他打算待一会儿，这使Walter充满了幸福的感觉。 “你这里不错的地方，”Lance评论道。

Walter耸了耸肩。 “这需要一些我的个人想法。”他把照片放在客厅的茶几上。这栋新房子的墙壁是空白的，墙上既没有艺术品也没有相框。后来，他得到了一些框架和一把锤子可以将它们订好。 “你要喝咖啡吗？” Walter在厨房里的时候在他问到。厨房很大，干净，主打色为蓝色和白色。在房子的某处有一些颜色也是一种解脱。

“好，谢谢。”Lance沉默地站在那里。

Walter煮了一壶咖啡。由于他的冰箱和橱柜是由机构提供的它里面里有没有买的食物。感谢它，对不起，这样的想法充斥在他的脑子里面。当他等待咖啡冲泡好时，Walte瘫在了座位上。

Lance坐在他旁边，看上去一如既往。他的凝视着Walter，他的眼睛里充满了温暖的神色。 “你现在的房子比上一所房子还要大。”

Walter从他瘫在大理石岛柜台上的瞥了Lance一眼。 “更大并不代表更好。”他们就是这么说的，对吧？沃尔特终于明白了。他想念他长大的小房子以及那里的所有回忆。最可怕的是，除了Lovey，Walter只有一个人。他没有家人或朋友在这所新房子里留下新的回忆，这里永远不会有过去的回忆困扰他。

好吧，也许有Lance。任务结束后，沃尔特仍然不确定他们的关系。显然，他们仍将是队友和合作伙伴。哦，Walter希望和Lance成为搭档-但现在Walter是Lance的上司，而Lance应该跟随着他。他们有一个新的团队可以与之合作，其中大多数是以前不机构工作的人。Walter为此感到高兴。来自工程处的仅有的两个人是Jeff（不是鸽子）和Brandon，但他们不是来自实验室，所以他们对Walter不太了解。但是他们可能听到了关于他过去的谣言。每个人都有。

Lance鼓舞地说道：“您很快就会将它送回家。”他的大手拍了拍Walter的肩膀，使他感到温暖。Lance的手挥之不去。

咖啡壶发出哔哔声，他们知道咖啡已煮完。Walter不愿离开Lance，但他走了，从柜子里拿了两个杯子。他不知道这房子里有什么东西，任务结束后，他被直升飞机送到了医院，并在医院呆了两个星期。之后，他和Lance直奔总部，被迅速的解雇，然后又被新团队聘用。这是Walter第二次进屋里。第一次是初次尝试。Walter找到了杯子，倒了咖啡。他带着两个杯子回到Lance身边，并试图忘记留在老房子里的破碎的杯子。 “你今晚要留下来吗？”Walter迫切地问到。

Lance喝一口咖啡。他的膝盖轻轻敲了一下Walter的膝盖。 “我实际上必须走了。代理商希望Brandon和Jeff进行一些野外训练。”Lance遗憾的说。

Walter努力不让他看起来很是失望落。是他太依赖Lance了吗？他一直希望Lance和他在一起很奇怪吗？他感到Lance腿部的温度，使自己感到愉快。没关系，Lance有自己的生活和责任。他们明天还会见面。

Lovey从客厅飞来，落在Walter的肩膀上。她蹭了蹭他。

Walter轻轻抚摸着她的背，笑着喝了一口咖啡。 “Lovey会想念你的，”他坦言。他大胆地补充说：“我也一样。”

Lance放下杯子。他小心翼翼地从Walter手上拔下他的杯子。然后他俯身亲吻了Walter。这不是热情的吻，而是充满了爱意。

Walter的内心充满了喜悦。他加深了这个吻，想尽可能多尝出那杯咖啡的味道。他喜欢亲吻Lance。

当唇瓣分开之后，他笑了。 “如果您仍想找我的话，我想我明天晚上我有空。”

“好。”然后，他们回到座位旁，边喝边聊天。Walter很伤心看到Lance离去，但在离别前和Lance在大厅的吻让他感觉内心充满了甜蜜，在前门，Lance的车旁。Walter终于退后一步，挥了挥手。 “上班见。”

“再见，小鸟。”Lance挥手说道。他钻进了车里，发动了引擎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本咸鱼选手又来丢人了！下章不出意外的会发车，同时也是最后一更。原作明明只有一章却硬生生被我拆成了三段。我会尽力的更的，最近Final真的天天在复习所以拖了一段时间真的太抱歉了嘤。orz大家新年快乐以及注意身体！爱你们❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> 先发上来这一些，最近考试太多了估计会发的很慢😩  
> 我继续努力！


End file.
